A Towerful of Mice
A Towerful of Mice|image = The witcher 3 plague maiden.jpg|region = Velen|location = Fyke Isle Oreton|reward = Reject Anabelle's request: *600 Take Anabelle's remains: *400 Watch all 6 ghost scenes (optional): * +350 |level = 6|previous = An Invitation from Keira Metz Magic Lamp|next = A Favor for a Friend|enemies = Pesta}}A Towerful of Mice 'is a secondary quest available in ''The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. Completion of the quest is required in order for Geralt to romance with Keira Metz. Quest Description Summary Use Keira's Boat/Get to Fyke Isle Follow the objective marker to Keira's moored boat which she kindly offered for Geralt's use. Alternatively swim or find another boat to take to the isle. From the safety of the boat it's obvious that this island has a monster infestation. Geralt can circle the island to look for the best place to land or land as close to the tower as possible. Head Toward the Tower Defeat any rotfiends, drowners or ghouls that lurk between you and the tower entrance before heading inside. Along the trail Geralt will find recent remains of several locals but no evidence that it was the monsters so far encountered that caused these deaths. Beware of the swarms of black flies sometimes appear on the island, they can be dispelled by Igni sign. Note: There are two places of haunting located outside the castle. Use the lantern on them to see a brief conversation between spirits as they reenact some of their last moments. Each give 50 '' if watched.'' Fyke Isle Geralt sails to the isle, where the tower is filled with rats. If he uses the lamp he can watch the last moments of the peasants killed in the past and learns more about the events that transpired on the island during the massacre. There are seven ghosts to be found with the lantern, three outside the tower and the other four inside the tower. One body was even fairly fresh, killed recently by an unknown foe. Geralt finds a mage's lab at the top where he was experimenting on humans. Using the lamp, he meets the ghost of the former lord's daughter, Annabelle. She told Geralt of how the mage, Alexander had been experimenting with rats, infecting them with a disease called Catriona. She tells Geralt of how the peasants came to the island looking for food, and killed everyone in the tower, but her because she drank a powerful potion that put her into a deathlike slumber. When the potion began to wear-off she found herself alone in the tower, paralyzed, surrounded by rats who ate her alive. She tells him that the curse was born of hate and only love could break the curse. Geralt suggests that to break the curse, she has to forgive her love, Graham, who left her alone on the isle believing she died. She claims she is ready to forgive Graham, but only if Geralt brings her bones to Graham for him to bury. Geralt can choose to agree or refuse the request. Breaking the Curse '''Bringing the Bones to Graham: Once Geralt acquires the bones, he takes them to the fisherman, Graham. Graham admits his role in allowing the peasants access to the island leading to the massacre, and not knowing his love was still alive when she drank the potion. Geralt gives her bones to Graham to bury and leaves. However, before he gets far, Geralt hears a scream from Graham's cabin, and finds him dead, surrounded by rats with his Annabelle floating over him in her true appearance as a pesta. Now that the bones are off the island, the curse is broken, but now Annabelle is free to roam the world to spread plague and she will almost ruin Kerack. Rewards: You receive 270 . Refusing Annabelle's request: If Geralt refuses to bring Annabelle's bones to Graham, she asks Geralt to bring Graham to her. But she already doesn't trust Geralt, and reveals herself as a Plague Maiden and attacks him. Geralt is able to fight her, but she can't die until the curse is broken. Keira advises Geralt to see Graham about lifting the curse. Geralt goes to Graham and informs him of the curse and Annabelle becoming a Pesta, and that her forgiving Graham can break the curse, but he needs to be there to prove his love to her. They go to the island where they are attacked by wraiths of the victims of the curse, blaming Graham for their misery. They make it to the top of the tower, where the pesta waits. Graham explains he didn't mean to leave her and that he still loves her, so she asks him to prove it by kissing her. Graham kisses her, as she returns to a human form, and dies, reunited with her, and lifts the curse. Rewards: You receive 500 . Return to Keira Once the curse is lifted, Geralt returns to Keira, explaining the situation. Before he leaves, Keira asks Geralt for one more favor. Journal Entry : If Geralt brings Anabelle's remains to Graham: : During his investigation of the isle, Geralt discovered the lord's daughter, Anabelle, was the key to lifting the curse. She had died along with the others and her spirit now roamed the tower's empty halls, trapped in this vale of tears by her love for a fisherman named Graham. : Geralt thought taking her remains to the fisherman would solve everything - but instead it led to catastrophe. Anabelle, he discovered, was not an unfortunate lost soul but a dangerous plague maiden. The wraith had tricked Geralt - when he removed Anabelle's remains from the tower the plague maiden was freed from her prison and ventured out into the world to spread disease and pestilence. If Geralt brings Graham to the tower: : During his investigation of the isle, Geralt discovered the lord's daughter, Anabelle, was the key to lifting the curse. She had died along with the others and her spirit now roamed the tower's empty halls, trapped in this vale of tears by her love for a fisherman named Graham. Geralt lifted the curse by bringing Graham back to see his love, but the story did not end happily. The young man's kiss dispatched the wraith into eternal slumber, but killed Graham - for, as Geralt realized all too late, Anabelle's ghost had become a deadly plague maiden, a spectral sower of disease and pestilence. Walkthrough * Find a way to get to Fyke Isle * Head toward the tower * Explore the tower * Find the mage Alexander's laboratory * Use Keira's lamp to investigate Alexander's laboratory * Use the magic lamp to contact Anabelle * Take Anabelle to Graham * Tell Keira you've lifted the curse on Fyke Isle * Investigate what happened Gallery Keira metz-0.jpg 2867482-fyke+isle.jpg Use the magic lamp to contact Anabelle. quest step 8 0 444 witcher3 2015 05 20 09 09 47 831 A Towerful of Mice m.jpg Category:The Witcher 3 quests Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests